Sarah's Confession
by mimi-chan666
Summary: Sarah thinks about a certain refusal and sings a little about it. better than the summary...PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeey so this is my first fic and tis mucho exciting to be writing finally!**

**Anyways the standard BLAH BLAH BLAH disclaimer applies I do NOT own the song or Labyrinth including the characters (unless my David Bowie shrine counts…but it doesn't I think). But I do take full custody of this idea and story you are about to read. Also it would help to listen to the song "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Disney's Hercules as you read. **

**Sarah's Confession**

Sarah was sitting in her room thinking about her time in the labyrinth- or more specifically a certain Goblin King and a refusal.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,_

_I guess I've already won that, _

_No man is worth the aggravation,_

_That's ancient history,_

_Been there, done that,_

She had thought she was alone, but she was wrong. Just as she was taking a breath, goblins popped up everywhere…

_Who'd ya think you're kiddin', _

_He's the earth and heaven to ya, _

_Try to keep it hidden,_

_Honey we can see right through ya,_

_Girl you can't conceal it, _

_We know how you feel,_

_And who you're thinking of~_

Sarah was shocked but went along with it anyway; it was making her feel better.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no _

_You swoon, you sigh _

_Why deny it, uh-oh_

_It's too cliché _

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson _

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming "get a grip girl" _

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_OH~_

She had thought back to her dance in the enchanted peach ballroom and her ex-boyfriend of 2 years.

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby we're not lying_

_Hun we saw ya hit the ceiling _

_Face it like a grown up _

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad?_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it no, no_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_You're doing flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

_You're way off base I won't say it_

_Get off my case I won't say it_

_Girl don't be proud _

_Its okay you're in love _

_OH~_

_At least out loud…_

_I won't say I'm in love_

As the last lines of the song were sang she hugged the battered old copy of a little red leather bound book to her chest. Not knowing that somewhere in the underground Jareth had heard everything. He had started by just watching her in a crystal, but when she had started to sing…he couldn't help it he had to go see her. And now that Sarah had finally come to realize her feelings, all this Goblin King had to do was claim his prize. And that's exactly what he did.

**So whatcha think? **

**Continue? Don't?**

** It's all up to you my darling readers!**

** PM me or comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is the second and final chapter in this story I thought maybe you would want to see what happens when Jareth "claims his prize" in a sense. The song in this chapter is Guilty Beauty Love by Vic Mignogna. **

******Standard disclaimer applies******

**(Cuz I'm too lazy to type it out)

* * *

**

Jareth had come to sit outside Sarah's window. He longed to go and just steal her away but knew that would be the wrong way to go about claiming her.

"I wish He was here." Sarah muttered under her breath. He gasped, she _wanted_ him there. And less than a second after she said it, the Goblin King was there in all his glory.

"You really came…" Sarah whispered the shock knocking the breath out of her.

"Of course I have Precious, why wouldn't I after hearing such a heartfelt confession from you," he smirked, "and I think it's time I say something in return."

_Hello my beautiful  
It seems I just can't stay away  
It's been so very long  
That I've felt anything this strong_

_You hold my heart the way you did years ago  
I've said all I can say and yet I must be sure you know_

_That I love love love you  
I need need need you  
I long long long to hold you in my arms again  
I'm so so sad to  
Ever hurt hurt hurt you  
I'm more afraid of losing you than anything before_

_I love love love you  
I need need need you  
I long long long to hold you in my arms again  
I'm so so sad to  
Ever hurt hurt hurt you  
I'm more afraid of losing you than anything before  
Please can I have one more... hello_

As he sang the final line tears started rolling down Sarah's face. He loved her back even after all the time that passed.

"Sarah Williams, I have loved you since the first day I saw you and have thought about you every moment since we parted ways. And now that our hearts are finally in tune would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and take your rightful place as Queen of the Labyrinth?" Jareth asked as he got down on one knee and crystaled up a small box.

Sarah was in hysterics by this point and could only nod vigorously. After he slipped the ring on her finger, she kissed him full on the mouth. The King had only ever dreamed of holding his love in his arms like this and now he and the woman he loved would stay in this embrace until the ends of time itself.

* * *

**Awwwww that's the end of my first ever fic and I am soo proud of myself and my little plot bunnies. Thanks for the subscriptions and comments! See ya later my darling readers…**


End file.
